in the line of duty
by Mirror Of Words
Summary: She's come to learn a lot from war zones. Counting her fingers, she can name numerous amounts of it she had broken. How many of them were due to meeting Makoto Naegi? —Naekusaba


A/N: If anyone wants to request anything, go right ahead. There's a list in my profile. Don't be shy. C:

tbh I'm not very proud of this but it's done and done so fuck it. Don't read if you haven't read Danganronpa IF, mmkay?

* * *

**in the line of duty**

**She's come to learn a lot from war zones. Counting her fingers, she can name numerous amounts of it she had broken. How many of them were due to meeting Makoto Naegi?**

* * *

**1. On a battlefield, the only one worthy of trust is yourself.**

Even though the classroom consisted of sixteen other elite students, she found herself all alone.

There she sat, in a solitary bind, smack in the middle of the classroom, her fellow classmates conversing all around her, and all she could afford to do was twiddle with her fingers, running through the rules her instructed had drilled into her during military camp.

Of course, as reliable those rules were, there were moments where they could be dismissed. She very much wanted to confide with her sister now — she wasn't a very sociable person — and question her objectives. She could see that mess of pink at the corner of her eye. Her smile was so wide as she chattered amongst the rest of the little group she'd managed to bundle up.

Ikusaba lowered her head. Think. She could just do that — be alone, but she was instructed to enjoy herself as much as she could. She'd love to commit to that and make a few friends, at the very least, but how?

How frustrating.

So there she sat — _alone, _she couldn't stress enough — performing what would be the equivalent of reconnaissance on a battleground. She did what she did best: observe. She must've looked like an oddball, her eyes darting around to assess each person.

Kyouko Kirigiri, wielding the title of Super High School Level Detective. By the way her eyes surveyed the surroundings, Ikusaba could tell she lived up to her title. Her wavy violet strands was something she felt a twinge of jealousy upon catching sight of (standard military guidelines to keep your hair short, tidy and natural, thus not getting in the way during war), and her solemnity was steady, but wavered as she attempted socialising.

Leon Kuwata, a well-known baseball player even to someone of her status. His spiked, blazing strands of hair certainly was eye-catching, as well as the numerous piercing he was found donning. He might've been what Sister would've called a "_ladies' man"_, the way he was conversing with Junko (though Junko could easily bat him away, she entertained him, to which he blindly fell for).

Makoto Naegi. He was a cheeky-looking boy, _Super High School Level Good Luck_, if her assumptions were accurate. He seemed to be trying his best in making friends, as well, by the way he was wandering around the room to find someone who wasn't occupied. He seemed like the most inexperienced one in the room. But of course. He was the title bearer of Good Luck. He was plain as plain could've been.

Ikusaba Mukuro. A girl with a clean, formal cut who bore the title a militant's pride. She had isolated herself, clearly, either not excelling in companionship or wanting to be alone (the former was more accurate, frankly). She was someone who, by merely looking at, one could tell had spent the majority of her life upon the battlefield, and had no doubt gained and lost far too much in her life. There were rumours of her being unforgiving, a monster in disguise, within military camp, and, upon her catching on to the rumors, turned out to be highly accurate.

Oh, how it was a wonder no-one wanted to be friends with her.

As she sighed and slumped onto her table, a bored expression taking over her stoic one, she caught sight of the good luck-bearer turning her way. Shamrock hues caught onto amber ones, and before she could avert her gaze, she was bestowed with a smile.

...ah.

The smile gave her a sense of warmth and trust she couldn't shake off. She felt very much shy upon receiving it, and buried her face in her hands rather embarrassingly. Still, there was a sense of joy, that she had been trusted with his smile.

It was a first, for someone like herself.

When she steadied herself and raised her head to catch his sight again, a figure swept past her and shivers were sent down her spine.

"It would be so nice if you two could be friends, wouldn't it?"

* * *

**2. A book shouldn't be judged by its cover.**

She's never played icebreaker before.

And so she stared at the sheet of paper in front of her, a dull expression on her face. They were supposed to go around asking for names and titles, weren't they? It sounded like a dull game in itself, but everyone around her looked like they were having so much fun just by this measly game. Hell, the definition of fun was foreign in itself towards her. For all she knew, fun was rationing for foodstuff and seeing how far she could press her endurance. Fun stuff, indeed.

"Um, excuse me!"

She turned around to the sound of the voice, catching sight of the good luck-bearer from before. Her eyes widened a fraction as her gaze swept across him. He seemed friendlier close by. She needed to repay her debt from before, she thought to herself. Now is a good time.

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and she found herself smiling back at him. It felt foreign, but at the same time it felt so natural just to let loose and allow an act of kindness towards a stranger-not-stranger.

"Hello," she returned, and he held an expression of disbelief for a moment before returning her a smile twice as brith as before.

"A-Ah! You're, um, Super High School Level Soldier, aren't you?" He asked, and she gave him a swift nod. He nodded back, jotting down the details she had entrusted him. "Ikusaba Mukuro. Pleasure."

"I'm Makoto Naegi, Super High School Level Good Luck. It's nice to meet you, too." The boy paused for a moment. "Um..."

Ikusaba noticed he was staring at her paper. She stared down, and noticed she hadn't even touched it. There wasn't a mark on it, even if she could easily tell who belonged in which category.

He must've felt uncomfortable being with her already. He was going to leave, and she would be alone again. And after that smile, she had actually thought she would gain a friend.

"Here, why don't you hand me that," Naegi offered, and Ikusaba stared dumbfounded as he took the flimsy sheet of paper from her and scribbled down his name. Handing it back to her, he gave her another smile. "You know, its not easy to get through school without a few friends, at least. If you want, I can introduce you to a few others. How about that?"

...did she hear him right? He didn't think she was a freak? He didn't just leave to the rest of the group? He didn't leave her alone after that moment?

He wanted to be friends with her?

* * *

**3. Forming bonds whilst on a battlefield is forbidden.**

It hurt sometimes, to be pushed around by her sister.

No, she really did love her. Her sister meant everything to her. If her sister were to ever change somehow, if she were to disappear from her life, she thinks she will be in far to much despair to even revel in it.

But it still hurt, sometimes.

_"Honestly, are you that dumb? Your mind jammed in the battlefield or something? Don't your wars teach you to pay attention?"_

_"Hello? Are you even my sister to begin with? I can't even feel the despair I should feel at the sight of some miserable fool like you."_

"Are you alright, Ikusaba-san?"

Drat. Didn't she lock her room door? She raised her head, previously buried within the crook of her arm, and her gaze met with Naegi-kun's own warm ones once more.

"I'm fine," she quickly lied, hoping her tears didn't show. She didn't need anyone to know that this soldier had the heart to cry, that this soldier wasn't as stoic as she seemed to be. "But thank you for worrying about me." She forced a smile at him, still crouching by her bed, but he didn't seem impressed at all.

"You're not, Ikusaba-san," Naegi-kun insisted, and, managing to perceive through her stoic mask, "I can tell you were crying. I heard you from outside. What happened?" He crouched down and gave her a slight pat on the shoulder, "you're free to tell me anytime."

"..._but..._" she said, after a moment's worth of hesitation, but her voice cracked. She really was miserable. She couldn't even commit to her title and be the soldier she's supposed to be.

Sister would be disappointed at her.

Naegi-kun let out a small sigh — was he sick of her, as well? After all this while, with him being the only one willing to open up to her, to keep up with her immovable attitude? Was Naegi-kun...

No. That should be good, shouldnt it? It was about time she shrugged this boy off her shoulders for clinging onto her. She didn't need friends, did she? That's right. She's alwaya been alone, and should forever be alone. Yes. It's for the best that he left.

_...no..._

_it wasn't..._

She couldn't help it any longer. She buried her face in her sheets, feeling he soft fabric dampening with her tears. It's too much. She can't. She won't take it. To lose Naegi-kun, the first who gave her a smile, the first who was willing to be friends with her... She could almost hear her sister laughing at her, _mocking her..._

_..._

_...huh?_

She felt warmth enveloping her, and raising her head, she realised Naegi-kun was... Hugging her? His arms were wrapped around her, and it felt so comforting. She felt safe in his embrace. She felt warm. She felt accepted for who she was.

"It's alright, Ikusaba-san," Naegi-kun whispered, and the tears wouldn't stop flowing. "It's alright. I'll be here for you. Stop crying."

it was the first time she cried. It was the first time she was hugged.

(She didn't want it to end.)

* * *

**4. Know your objectives.**

"Sis."

Ikusaba froze.

How long has it been since hearing that voice? Yes, everyday of her school life, she hears Junko speak, laugh, cry. But this is different.

its the voice belonging to the epitome of despair.

"Hey, sis," Junko wrapped an arm around her from behind, and her cheery (deadly) voice rang in her ears. Ikusaba couldn't move. Every one of Junko's actions called out friendliness and affection, but it was different. Everything was different from her view when it came to Junko. "Whatcha doin'? You having fun, aren't you?"

She didn't dignify her sister with a response. She couldn't, really. Fear pricked her skin and slowly seeped into her. Despair clouded her thoughts. She felt dizzy.

A hushed voice, laced with sweet spices and despair, whispered into her ear. "You haven't forgotten our true objectives, haven't you?"

No. Of course she hadn't. She would've said so, but she couldn't. She had lost her voice the very moment her sister trapped her in this bind.

"Buuut of course you haven't, have you?" Junko sang cheerily, detaching from her and twirling around her in an impulse of glee (despair). "You are my dearest sister, of course! You'd never."

Her voice dropped drastically, but she still bore that cheerful look. She lowered her head, and the shadow that cast over her eyes brought out all the despair within them. "Or have you?"

Clawing her voice back, the soldier gulped and stammered out, "O-Of course not." Steadying herself, she dropped to her knees, stooping down to a bow, "I am always loyal to you, sister."

"Now, now, don't do that!" She called out flatteringly. "Hnn, what would the others think if they see such a thing?" No-one would; the girl would never reveal this side of her in front of anyone. "Hnn, now that I think about it, you and Naegi-kun sure are close, huh? It must've felt really good when he hugged you. So adorable. Say, he doesn't happen to know anything, does he?"

Ikusaba froze. "_No."_

"Wow, that sure was a fast response," Junko cooed, bringing a finger to Ikusaba's chin and forcing her head up, their gazes piercing each other's. "You must really like your Naegi-kun. Truthfully, I think he looks better with Kirigiri-chan."

"I'll get to the point. You stay away from him _at all costs._"

Ikusaba fell to the ground, staring up at her sister, looming over her with that ever-despairing gaze pinning her down. Her heart raced, threatening to burst out of her chest, but she tried her best to retain the stoic look on her face. Of course, it'd never work with the likes of Junko. She knew everything there was to her.

"See, this is really going to get in the way of things," her sister explained flippantly, tapping her heels against the ground in an impatient manner. "And I don't really need that. You don't really need that, either. Think of it this way: _I'm saving you from eventual heartbreak."_

She lowered herself to Ikusaba's level, her face right in front of her own. "_Comprendo? Surely something like this isn't hard to understand, even for the likes of you."_

She stood back upright, and without a word of warning, yanked Ikusaba back up. "Here ya go! The floor isn't exactly the best place to sit on. Though I suppose it's far better than the battlefield. Eugh."

Ikusaba shook slightly, leaning against the wall to steady herself. Were the walls closing in on her? She couldn't breathe.

"Remember your place, _Super High School Level Despair_," Junko sang, trotting off to her own whereabouts. "Here's a hint: it's nowhere near those scum you've grown oh-so attached to."

...

How long did it last? She couldn't tell. She know she stood there, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. Her mind and heart racing furiously. She could picture it all. Junko had shown her the execution drafts. Makoto Naegi's execution was by far Junko's greatest art of despair. Any slip-up, and the boy could be there, strapped onto that chair, forced further and further away from everyone and the sound of his imminent death growing louder and louder and louder and —

" — Ikusaba-san! Ikusaba-san!"

Ikusaba jolted back into reality with a gasp, and she realised she wasn't even standing. She was held on the shoulders by Naegi-kun, frantically calling out her name. His amber eyes were etched with worry for her, and it took her awhile to regain her grasp on her voice. Even then, it came out hoarse and harsh; Naegi jolted backwards in visible shock.

"..._Naegi."_

"I-Ikusaba-san... Ikusaba-san, are you alright?" He questioned worriedly, still holding her by the shoulders, which she was grateful for — she was sure she would drop at any second. "You wouldn't respond when I called out to you. You were just leaning on the wall and hyperventilating..."

_"I'll get to the point._ You stay away from him at all costs."

"I-I'm fine," Ikusaba brushed off his worry, trying to stand on her own but failing miserably. A hand looped around her, Naegi helped support her efforts to stand. She voiced the first excuse that came to her mind. "War flashbacks."

"I-I see..." Naegi frowned. "It must've been really rough for you..."

She shut her eyes, trying to shut out the world around her, along with Naegi. "Thank you for your concern. I can manage from here."

"No, you're not." His voice was firm, and she wanted to cry all over again. "C'mon, I'll help you to your room."

_Even if I'm not fine, I have to try to be. Or you'll be killed._

" — _and that would be appreciated._.."

She was weak, wasn't she? She thought she was a soldier, and that she could handle everything. But she couldn't. All the while, she'd been yearning for company, for attention, for warmth. And Naegi-kun and provided her with all of it. And he would pay for the price.

No matter how hard she tried, she just... _couldn't._

"Thank you, Naegi-kun..."

She couldn't shut him out.

"Huh? What're you talking about? This is what friends do, Ikusaba-san."

And he'd (_she'd_) pay for the price.

* * *

**5. The closest to you are the ones who will most likely break your trust. Keep your distance at all costs.**

So everyone forgot, after all.

She displayed a pouting face in hopes of mimicking her sister well. She knew every aspect of her, but she hoped it was convincing enough. For all she knew, her sister would peg her for being a poor imitation of herself.

Everyone didn't remember each other, after all. (Naegi-kun looked lost as he surveyed the room in a daze of confusion.) It was bothersome, and it really did tug at her heart strings that all those times spent together were swept down the drain, but for the sake of her sister, she would do it. (If that was all it took to keep Naegi-kun alive, damn straight she would.) There was only one final act to resolve before she could finally shed this stupid façade: pose a fight with her sister's Monobear impersonation, imprison her, and she could finally move at her own free will, and aid her sister in their quest for achieving true despair.

(Is she doing the right thing? What would Naegi-kun think of it?

But it's for him. Surely it is.)

Hm. It's about time the plan got into motion.

As the monochrome-themed plush scampered towards her, she raised a foot high and stomped down, digging her heels into the bear and twisting for good measure. "There, you satisfied now?" She snarled, but inside she was worried. Was she doing a good job? Of imitating her sister's acts? She was convinced she did, but she was a little afraid, as well. Surely no-one could tell, as they've lost their memories...

"I should ask you the same thing."

"Huh?" She drawled.

"Violence against the headmaster is forbidden. It's against the school rules," the bear squeaked in its mechanical voice. "I have no choice but to invoke my summoning magic!"

Summoning magic? She ought to praise her sister for her sense of humour. It sounded amusing, and she would laugh if not under disguise.

— but wait. Something's not right. Her sense prickled. Hasn't she heard that line before? It wasn't when she and sister were working their plan out. No, it wasn't.

But nothing would go wrong. Nothing could go wrong. Right?

"_Save me, Gungnir the Spear_!"

...

Two. Six. Ten. One by one spears shot through her like merciless bullets. She felt like a rag doll with a needle being ran through her multiple times in quick succession. There was screaming, but none were of her own. She couldn't scream. She couldn't cry out. She had lost her voice amongst the pain. Confusion shrouded her vision — or was it tears?

"...huh? What..."

This couldn't be. Could it? This was a dream, wasn't it? Never had she been through such situations within battlefields. She didn't know what to do. Had she been set up for this the whole time? Right from the very beginning? So her sister had never thought to include her in her plans right from the very start?

"Isn't that... strange?"

Did she do something wrong? Had she done anything to upset Junko? Was she disrupting her plans in any way? Was it because of Naegi-kun that she did this?

Her gaze shifted to the bear, her sister's smirk wide and imminent within the operated bear's lifeless eyes.

"Why... was... I..."

No good. Everything was blackening. She should've known the way her sister committed to her actions. She'd never know the reason why this had to happen. She'd never know. Maybe she didn't want to know. It was her fault for learning to trust others too much. Even if it was her own sister.

(She tried to turn and catch one last glimpse at Naegi-kun, to hopefully catch sight of those knowing amber hues having an inkling of a truth to who she really is, to hear his voice call her "Ikusaba-san" one last time —

but he didn't)

The world crashed and everything turned black.

* * *

_goodbye it is, then_


End file.
